


Mixed with Rose and Juniper

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Series: Good, Dirty Fun [3]
Category: Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke Vedris has an interesting commission for Rosethorn and Crane with some interesting aftereffects for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed with Rose and Juniper

The Duke delivers a missive to Winding Circle Temple addressed to Dedicate Crane of the Air Temple and Dedicate Rosethorn of the Earth Temple:

Dedicates Rosethorn and Crane of Winding Circle Temple,

I write to you concerning quite a vexing and delicate matter. Three days ago, the entirety of my guard was caught having relations with each other. While I have little objection to my guards having intimate relations, I prefer that they not engage in them upon duty. Also, the simultaneous nature of this event implies that something else is going on.

This something else, I have found, is a chemical that was placed into my guards' drinks. Small samples of the suspected agent have been found. My request is thus: First, that you analyze and report the components of this chemical and test it against the background of known aphrodisiacs. Second, that you create both an antidote that will prevent or delay the effects of the agent, as well as one that will counter-act the chemical reactions once started. Third, that you provide me three samples of the original chemical, as well as significant quantities of both antidotes.

If you are willing to take on this commission, then respond, and samples of the concoctions will be sent to a location of your choosing. First Dedicate Moonstream has already cleared the request.

You understand that the utmost of discretion will be required. Your response is awaited.

Vedris fer Toren IV, Duke of Emelan.

*

Dedicate Crane explains to his former student, and current assistant, Dedicate Osprey, who takes detailed notes, at his request:

Have you ever done work with a chemical like this before, Dedicate Osprey? No, I assume not. Well, then I shall explain to you the general effects of this chemical. While it is non-lethal and the side effects are generally considered bothersome at the worst and pleasant when taken in the right circumstances, exposure to the chemical is a given in any situation where researchers are in direct contact. In order to minimize exposure to the chemical, only Dedicate Rosethorn and I will have access to the chemical. During the day, your job will be to organize the notes and perform analysis on isolated components. However, you are here because I will be requiring special assistance.

I do not have a concoction that provides immunity from specific chemical interactions, however I do have one that will delay their onset. Based on past experience, I estimate that I may have half a day before I will feel the any changes, however once the delaying effect wears off, you will need to follow these instructions:

First, I should prefer to be brought to my quarters after the work day is done. Do not worry, once the drug kicks in, I will be receptive to any and all suggestions you will make. You will not need to struggle through any of this. Once I am in my quarters, you will take the cotton rope that I will lay out on a chair and bind me to the chair. There will be a diagram explaining how you will do this to allow maximum blood flow while keeping me in place.

I warn you, that I will be asking for contact of an intimate nature. Whether you provide this contact to me or not is entirely up to you. It will not affect your standing in the temple either way. My one limitation is that you do nothing that will damage either of our healths or risk the creation of offspring. I will be not be in a condition to refuse anything that you say, which is why I request that we speak of this now, as embarrassing as it might be.

I also have one more request. When the effects of the chemicals wear off, I will have little reliable memory of what has passed. Keep notes of what happens during the drug, be detailed though not to the level of indiscretion.

My preference is that this be taken care of discreetly, with as little outside involvement as possible; however, I can understand how you may be uncomfortable with doing this. If you do not consent to any part of what happens, you may instead choose to leave me with the Dedicates at the Water Temple. The First Dedicate has been informed of the Duke's commission and is aware of the potential affects.

Oh, in case you are concerned about Dedicate Rosethorn? Your responsibilities would apply only to me. Dedicate Lark insists on caring for Dedicate Rosethorn herself.

*

Dedicate Lark to Dedicate Rosethorn, the night after the first day of work.

It's been a long day, hasn't it, my love? Cooped up in that workshop with Dedicate Crane, barely able, with the help of a generic antidote, to ward off the effects, and then lasting through dinner and evening lessons with the children. Now though, I imagine that your body's resistance to the aphrodisiac is wearing thin, and you're feeling acutely sensual. I've been looking forward to this.

How is the cocoon, my love? I've wrapped your workshop well enough that I imagine that no one can overhear. What's this? You want me to unravel your clothes thread by thread, and use the fabric to tease your hyper-sensitive skin? You want me to use your sheets to bind you down to your cot, while I cover you with my body.

How do I taste to your heightened senses? How do I smell? Like fresh lavender, spice, and woman? You're greedy, at least right here and right now, the way that you pull my thighs to your face. From this position, I can barely reach your mound, and slide my fingers between your folds to find out how soaking wet you are.

I don't think I have ever seen you come so hard or so often, my love, or seen you lose yourself so deeply.

Don't worry, I shall take good care of you.

*

Dedicate Osprey records what happened to Dedicate Crane on the first night:

Sir, it is as you predicted. After the day's work ended, and I escorted you back to your quarters--I believe that the effects of your antidote wore off perhaps at the entrance to your room. Getting you to sit in the chair was no problem, though after I tied you up, you appeared to be uncomfortable in your habit, and you struggled against the ropes.

It was my judgment that you would be more comfortable with your clothing off. So I untied you, and with your assistance (you are indeed very suggestible) disrobed you to your underclothing, before re-tying you to the chair.

I imagine that even under the effects of this chemical, that you would have been understimulated, if you merely sat there all night. So I played the bells for you for a while, which you appeared to enjoy, sir. At least, you smiled, which is rare enough when you are lucid, so I hesitate to make an interpretation when you are clearly not.

You likely do not remember, sir, when you asked me to touch you. However, not objecting, I found a large feather among your belongings and ran it up and down your bare forearms and calves, hands and feet. You claimed to especially enjoy the sensation on your palms and neck.

We talked for a while after that. Then, I untied you from the chair, and put you to bed to sleep off the effects of the medicine.

*

Dedicate Crane recounts to Dedicate Osprey his memories of his first time with Dedicate Rosethorn:

It was before the temples sent us to Lightsbridge. Niva--her name was Niva then, not Rosethorn--and I would use our green magic to identify components in perfumes and such. One of those perfumes was a chemical with similar effects to this one. There was no scent, at least not by itself, but when combined with rose and juniper oils, the effect--was surprising.

We were close then, Niva and I, and already getting closer. When you have that person with whom you can spend all night talking about the medicinal properties of seven different varieties of licorice and then spend the day after barefoot in the university gardens discussing the merits of clay without getting bored, then taking that bond to the next level seemed to be the will of the Green Man himself, especially under the influence of that aphrodisiac.

All I remember of that day, is leaning into Niva after we activated the compound and remembering her smell. The rose and juniper oils of course, mixed with earth and basil and her own very human scent throbbed strongly below it. Before that moment, neither of us had approached each other for sexual contact, but the chemical lowered both of our inhibitions. To the point where I doubt we made it as far as the closest secluded corner before our hands went beneath robes, and we were, before we consciously chose it, lovers.

We never did find the exact make-up of the chemical compound. We would always be otherwise distracted before we could make signficant progress.

*

Dedicate Rosethorn gives her own recollection of the encounter to Dedicate Lark:

Isas--Crane--was so different and yet entirely the same. He was warmer, earthier, but just as arrogant, and to him, I was a pet who happened to share the same love and gift that he had. We worked well together, if in competition, until we came across a bottle of clear liquid. It was colorless and odorless but mixed with rose and juniper oils, it was a compound more powerful than any other.

We were fast on our way to becoming lovers, we had similar interests, similar talents, and back in those days, I found him attractive, and yet the aphrodisiac pushed us over the edge. It's a good thing that he ate droughtwort and I had a charm from the water temple spelled against pregnancy, for neither of us could think about protection under the effects of the drugs.

It was intense, that first time. I think we made it into one of the library's nooks before we started nuzzling, kissing, biting. Oh, the biting. Yes, like that. More. Every inch of my skin was sensitive like I'd just bathed in thistles, but in a good way. Very good. And everywhere he touched felt like a flower blooming.

The actual concrete details are fleeting, but I remember: It was good, intense. It's been almost twenty-five years now, and I can still recall the feeling of climaxing with Isas, and every time I'm with him is a shadow of those moments.

That probably explains why I still associate with him even after he developed into an arrogant, season-disrespecting snob with a greenhouse.

*

Dedicate Rosethorn gives written instructions to herself and Dedicate Lark:

Before we take the dose, we will spell the room as usual, so that the children cannot hear our activities or enter unannounced. While we are both under the influence, neither of us will be in the state of mind required for planning ahead. In addition, the barriers should be spelled for protection, in case our magic spills out.

Food, water, and tea will be on the table next to the bed. Extra quantities of the antidotes Crane and I developed will be next to the refreshments in sealed bottles. They have been tested for efficacy earlier today. In case of emergency, the antidotes will dispel the aphrodisiac effect almost immediately The word 'licorice' will open the bottle. The proper dose is three drops each with a cup of water or tea.

The ropes are locked away in a metal box, and the key hidden. With neither of us lucid, using them would be a bad idea. Feathers, lengths of silk, wool, and linen, and fans of leaves are laid out at the end of the bed if we wish to try gentle sensation play.

A dilute blend of scented oils is mixed and diffusing. Under the influence they will be strong enough. Lamps, their flames safely contained, will keep the room dim and pleasantly lit.

We will take one dose each of the medicine. Then, we wait together for the compounds to take effect. What happens after that will be in the hands of the moment. Doubtless we will enjoy ourselves.

*

Dedicate Osprey records the happenings of the second night:

Upon our arrival to your quarters, I disrobed you to your underclothes and tied you to the chair. While I tied your wrists and ankles together with the hemp rope, you appeared to be enjoying yourself. The chemical's effects were fresh, and beyond mere placidity or suggestibility, you were eager to be fastened to the chair.

Also, sir, do not think that I did not notice the extra props that were laid out for me tonight. The feathers again of course, samples of plants kept fresh by your magic--nettles, briars, ferns and a bamboo cane. I must express my gratitude that you provided gloves.

I started out with the feather the same as last night, testing your response to the sensation on your neck and ears, as well as the places we explored last night. Then we moved on to the bamboo cane, tapping your ankles and the soles of your feet. Though you yelped, you still requested that I continue with this treatment. As for the other plants, it was their reluctance to hurt you that made me refrain from using them. If you wish to use them, sir, I think you will have to bargain with them ahead of time.

Though, even without the briars, nettles, and ferns, your body appeared to respond positively.

As ordered, after we were done, I gave you a dose of the developed antidote, accompanied with tea and cake, and then took my leave.

*

Dedicates Rosethorn and Crane sends out the antidotes along with a note:

Your Grace,

Enclosed are the requested samples of the aphrodisiac and both of the antidotes. We have prepared a report regarding the exact results of our research, including the composition of the aphrodisiac itself, which is pollenate in origin.

Recommended dosage for all components is three drops per cup of water or tea. If seeking to prevent unintentional exposure or delay the onset of effects, the first antidote must be taken before first exposure. The user will then be protected for approximately half a day.

The second antidote should be only be taken after exposure. The aphrodisiac effect should fade shortly after imbibing. All of these products have been tested for both safety and efficacy.

A copy of this report is also on file at the Water Temple's Medical Library and the Main Library in the Hub at Winding Circle.

Dedicates Rosethorn and Crane, Winding Circle Temple, Emelan.


End file.
